Opposites Attract
by ffxmiliar
Summary: Korra is the hottest, richest, and smartest girl in her school. Mako isn't, apart from the hot perspective. They're complete and polar opposites, and best friends. But, as they say, opposites attract. AU, CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally for a show called Kickin' It, but I changed it. Review. Outfits and Car stuff will be on my profile. So, these are my OC's**

**Neve - Like Jennifer in maryclairewarren's story "Unexpected Romance". Right?**

**Rayna - Neve's sidekick**

**Mariah - Didn't want Ikki to be older, so Mariah came along.**

**Please pay attention to the author's note at the end of the chapter. P.S. Yes, Jinora is older get over it.**

**Anyway, I do not own Legend of Korra.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I was woken up by a sudden light hitting my eyes, and an annoying squeal in my ears.<p>

Groaning, I rolled over and shoved my face into my pillow, wondering why my parents decided to wake me up.

"_Kor_!" my mother's voice rang through my ears, making me wince into my pillow. "Rise and shine, sweetums, it's time to get up, get dressed and-"

"Go away," came my muffled voice. They became silent, which was odd, but the feeling soon went away when my covers were snatched off me.

"Come on, Korbear," my dad cooed. "Get up or you'll be late."

"If I do, will you go away?" I asked, annoyance lacing every word.

I could see them roll their eyes. "Now, Korra, that is not how a -"

"_Alright_!" I lifted my head up, my hair gathering around my face. "I'm up." To emphasize my point, I dragged my butt out of bed, and pushed them towards the door. "Now if you don't mind, leave." At the last word, I gave them one hard push out the door and slammed it. "_Jesus_."

Since I was already up, I sighed, looking at my bed longingly. I groaned before shuffling to the shower.

* * *

><p>I walked in front of my mirror, fixing my hair. I had on a pastel blue sweater that said 'weird girl', high waisted shorts, and black boots. I left my hair natural, and other than my usual makeup, I added some lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner.<p>

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, stopped when I saw my maid Calandria. I sighed, watching her struggle with the laundry.

"Oh, Miss Venzo, I didn't see you." she said with her thick accent. Calandria was a Latina, and I hated the fact she was my maid. Not like I hate her, I just hate the stereotypical Mexican maid. It made me sick. She was one of the ones who applied, so my mom hired her.

"It's fine. Good morning, Calandria." I smiled. She smiled back.

"Your clothes are done. I'll put them away for you." she began to walk into my room, but I stopped her with my arm.

"It's fine, just put them on my bed, I'll do it when I get home later today."

"Oh no," she insisted. "I'll do it."

"Calandria, just leave them on my bed." I heard her sigh. Calandria walked into my room and set them on my bed, before leaving.

I headed down the stairs, turning the corner into my kitchen. My mother and father were eating some breakfast, made by our personal chefs. I sat down and began to eat.

"You look pretty today," Mom told me, taking a bite out of her toast.

"Thanks," I grumbled.

"Korra," Dad hissed. "Speak up."

"Thanks, Mother." I said, fake smiling. Dad nodded in approval. I rolled my eyes, taking a bite out of my eggs.

* * *

><p>I pulled up in front of Republic High, parking my car. I climbed out, locking it. I walked through the doors, spotting my best friends Asami Sato, Jinora Cogman, and Mariah Shanahan. I smiled and jogged up to them. Asami had on a blue-green and black plaid shirt, Marvel print shorts, and black Doc Martens. She had her hair pulled back, clipped with a white bow. She had on light pink lip gloss, mascara, and eyeliner.<p>

Jinora was wearing a striped cropped T-Shirt, shorts, and studded black Converse. Her hair was curled, and she had on mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick. She looked stunning.

Mariah was a bit more girly. She had on a strapless dress with a tribal print top, and a white bottom. She had on white pumps with bows, and her hair was curled. She had on sheer light lipgloss, mascara, and eyeliner.

"Hey guys," I said when I reached them.

"Hey, Korra," Asami smiled. "Mako's looking for you."

"Oh," I mumbled. "Where is he?"

"In the library, chatting it up with Neve," Jinora giggled. "Better get in there before they get together." I rolled my eyes before walking into the library.

The library was mostly empty in the morning, with only a few slackers hurrying to finish their homework, and only a few lurkers curled up on one of the beanbags with a book. I spotted Mako and Neve in the corner. I quietly walked up to them, and tapped Mako on the shoulder. He turned to me.

"Hey, Korra." he said, turning his full body to me. I looked over his shoulder at Neve, she was gripping her blond hair and loudly chewing her gum.

"Asami said you were looking for me," I questioned, confused. He nodded.

"Yeah, you see, I didn't study for my Chem test, and seeing how you get straight A's….will you help me after lunch?" he bit his lip, looking at me with hope in his eyes.

"Sure, why not." I grabbed his hand and dragged him away to class before he could say goodbye to Neve.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I get that isotopes are basically copycat atoms of the same proton number but a different neutron number, but what the hell does any of this have to do with radioactivity and treating cancer?"<p>

I refrained from kicking Mako's shin underneath the table. He was looking at me with a confused and frustrated look, his Chemistry book open in front of him. His book, compared, which was filled with highlighted parts and extra notes, was blank. I knew I had to take it easy on the poor boy, since, he's always at the dojo, playing video games, and stalking Neve Norfleet, so therefore had no time to do what was normal people did: study and do our homework. But the amount of stupidity one male can contain, honestly…

I sighed and explained, "Think of it this way. The space in the nucleus of an isotope is too crowded to bear the extra neutrons, so it kicks them out in the form of energy by decaying, which is radioactivity. Now, this radioactivity-"

"Whoa, wait," he held a hand up to cut me off, "decaying? Atoms can decay?"

I sighed, and couldn't help but bang my head on the table. That was the tenth time he asked me that.

There is a reason I would hate being a teacher, I thought, lifting my head from the table. Currently it was free period, and Mako had a Chemistry test next period, and unless he studied at least half of the chapter we were on, he was screwed.

I heard him sigh in frustration and close his book. "I'm screwed."

I looked back up at him, and tried my calmest voice. "You're not screwed, Mako, you just need to concentrate. Here-" pausing, I bent down and unzipped my backpack, bringing out my notes on the chapter and shoving it towards him. "I'm gonna let you use my notes, but only this time." I glared at him.

He smiled at me and began copying my notes down. "Thanks, Korra, you're a lifesaver."

"I know," I muttered. I looked at the lurkers curled up into the beanbags, wishing I had the luxury of curling up with a book. But no. After this I had AP Latin, and after school my schedule was booked with cheerleading, boxing, dress fitting, an etiquette class and I had tons of homework to do. My parents had finally hit me at my red line when they'd decided I'd needed to start fitting into their word, and if I couldn't do it by attending balls and country club events.

I looked up at Mako. His head bent down, his onyx black hair hanging over his head. I don't know when I fell in love with him, but I did. I hadn't told him, of course; I hadn't told anyone in fact. But Bolin somehow knew. He just knew, and it was annoying how he'd catch my blush whenever Mako and I'd accidently touch or catch the jealous look in my eye whenever Mako'd be drooling over Neve or Rayna.

Mako was done writing by the time the bell rang, and he told me he could study before class.

* * *

><p>AP Latin went by in a breeze, since my parents spoke Latin around the house usually 247. I was too busy losing my trail of thought and doodling on my notebook. Glancing out the window, I noticed it began to raining. Great. I didn't bring a jacket or umbrella, and the door to the parking lot was far. I mentally thanked myself for driving to school today.

Finally, after class ended, everyone rushed outside to get their things and go home. Girls screamed as they felt the water pound their heads, their makeup smearing. I didn't have time to say my goodbyes to the gang due to my singing lesson. Cheerleading was canceled because of the rain. My singing lesson lasted an hour, like the rest of my classes.

My parents really were full of crap.

* * *

><p>I pulled in front of the gate, watching it slowly open. I drove into my garage. I parked, got out, and sprinted to the front door. I was drenched by then, my waist-length hair looked a bit longer. I ran up the tile stairs to my room. I stripped, hating the fact my body was wet underneath my clothes. I threw them over my shower, watching them drip onto the rug by my shower. I changed into some comfy clothes, which consisted of a baggy sweatshirt that said "I woke up like this", and grey sweatpants. I put my wet hair into a messy bun.<p>

I climbed onto my king sized bed and lit my favourite candle, Eucalyptus Spearmint. I lied on my stomach, doing my homework. Once in a while I got up and ate, sometimes talking to my parents.

I finally finished, and climbed into bed. I watched some TV, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So like I said this is the original story, I just changed the names. What do you guys think about Jinora being older? Ask me questions on my tumblr, because at the end of every chapter, I will do this little section called AskLia where I answer five questions I get off of my asks. You do not need an account. So, please review, and like, and favourite this story. Lets make it to...five reviews. We'll do it by fives.<strong>


	2. NOT AN UPDATE!

Hello friends! Sadly, this is not chapter two. I just wanna say a few things.

Go follow me on Tumblr, link in the bio! You can create a Tumblr if you want and follow me, or follow me if you already have one. I also want you guys to ask me questions on Tumblr. Just click the link in my bio, on my page it says "Ask me stuff, yo" CLICK IT! You do not need an account to ask questions, just be sure to leave your FF username or something. I will be answering them in the next chapter. On my Polyvore and my tumblr, I will tell you guys when I finish a chapter and I need questions, so be sure to check those. I haven't even started chapter two yet.

So, I might write a sequel for TMCB. I kinda have the idea in my head. Would you guys read a sequel?

Again, please go ask me questions on Tumblr. I will be answering five. See you guys when I see you!

xoxo,

Lia


	3. Chapter 3

**FILLER!**

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE! By the way you guys, I based Korra's house on the Richman Mansion in GTA V. It's on the other side of the golf course on the map. Ask me questions on my Tumblr, link in bio! :) Also, Kai (older, like Jinora's age (16)) might make an appearance…:) Also, I decided to make this a bit more detailed. WARNING FILLER**

**Don't own LOK**

* * *

><p>I woke up to my alarm this time. I slid my finger across the screen of my phone, sat up, and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. I climbed out of bed, flinching slightly when the cold breeze crawled over my skin. I shuffled to my patio, my feet gliding effortlessly through my soft carpet. I pulled back the sheer white curtains and took a glance outside, smiling when I saw it wasn't raining. I ran my right hand through my hip-length brown hair and slumped to the shower.<p>

I smoothed out my dress, taking one last look in the mirror. I was wearing this pastel blue dress, with sleeves that went to my elbows. Underneath it, I had on some vertical striped leggings. For my shoes, they were pastel blue lita-like boots with spikes on the heels. I curled my hair, holding it with hair spray. I borrowed these sunglasses from my mom with pastel blue roses on the rims. I changed out my phone case, and finished off the look with a pastel blue bag.

* * *

><p>I was finishing up my makeup when my phone beeped, signaling I had a text. I checked it, seeing it was from Asami.<p>

(_A, __**K**_)

_I heard theres a new girl at school._

Oh great. Probably another cheerleader-type.

_**Name?**_

_I think it's like Aerin or something._

_**That sounds like she's from like Skyrim or something. **_

_Yeah. See you at school. Bai ~.~_

_**Bai**_

I finished up my morning routine and headed to school.

* * *

><p>I pulled up into school and noticed Asami talking to this girl. Oh. She's probably the new girl. I parked, climbed out of my car, and headed over to them. The girl was super pale and skinny, but with huge boobs. Probably fake. Her hair was a light blonde, with magenta, black, and indigo streaks in it. She had really dark blue eyes, and a lip ring. She had her ears pierced four times, a tattoo of a gothic cross on her shoulder. She had on leather pants, a red fishnet top (exposing her bra to everyone), and black boots. <strong>(Check profile for all of the outfits, don't feel like putting them all in :D)<strong>

"Korra!" Asami smiled at me. "This is Aerin Seiberling, she's new."

"Hi," I said. She just rolled her eyes in return. "I'm Korra Venzo."

"Did I ask you to speak?" Aerin hissed at me.

"Excuse me?" I laughed. Aerin rolled her eyes and stood up, coming to my nose.

"You don't talk to me unless I tell you to!" I chucked, rolling my eyes. I sat down next to Asami, Aerin sitting in front of us.

"So, Aerin, what's your schedule?" Aerin sighed and took it out of her pocket.

"History, Science, English, Spanish, Math, and PE." I smiled and mentally thanked the principal for not putting her in any of my classes. Aerin stood up, grabbing her backpack. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but I have to go catch up with my brother, wherever he is." Asami waved goodbye as she left.

"Brother? You think he's cute?" I asked.

"Mako's brother was." I gave Asami a look. **(Sorry for the interruption, but I'm listening to the Teen Titans theme song, but the right headphone is playing English, and the left is playing Japanese, and I caN'T BREATH ITS SO PERFECT. Sorry, moving on. :3) **

"You think Bolin's cute?" I asked. "Since when?"

"Since forever."

"Okay, but-"

"Hey, you thought Tahno was cute!" I gagged, even though it was true.

"In fifth grade for like two seconds." Asami rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of Mako and Bolin, where are they?" I shrugged. I haven't heard from Mako or Bolin since the end of school yesterday. Asami looked around, her eyes tracing the parking lot. When she reached inside the school, she stopped, looking away.

"What?" I turned my head to where she was once looking, my heart dropping. Aerin was leaning against a wall, chatting it up with Mako. And Mako was staring at her like she was a precious diamond. I adverted my eyes.

"I'm sure he doesn't like her, Kor," Asami smiled. "He's probably just be-"

"Look at the way he's staring at her," I whispered, pain lacing every word. She did.

"Kor-"

"He likes her, and I have to deal with it," The bell rang. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>My head snapped up when I heard the bell for first period end. I began packing up my stuff, trying to get out the door before Mako caught up with me. I squeaked when I bumped into someone.<p>

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking up at them. It was a boy, and straight up, he was _hot_. His brown hair was slightly shaved on one side, with the rest on the other, and he had green eyes. They were a bit darker than Bolin's.

"It's fine. I'm Kai." he smiled, sticking out his hand.

"Korra," I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Listen, Korra, I'm new, and can you by any chance help me find my second class?" I nodded and grabbed his paper. I scanned it, my eyes stopping on his name.

_Kai Seiberling _

"Are you Aerin's brother?" I asked.

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry about her." I smiled.

"She's fine. Okay, you have English with me, so just follow me," I handed it back. He smiled and began walking with me. "So how are you liking Republic High so far?"

"It's good. Didn't know Republic City was so cold, though."

"It's supposed to be 43 **(6 in Celsius. P.S. I'm basing Republic City off of Seattle instead of New York City, like in TMCB. So these are actual temperatures) **today." I responded, laughing when I heard him groan.

"I come from Manhattan, and it's-" Kai pulled out his phone and checked it. "37 **(3) **right now. Also it's snowing but thats another story." I stopped in front of room 307.

"Welcome to English," I said, walking in. "You can sit next to me." I sat in my usual spot, Kai sitting on my left. The right was reserved for Jinora. I brought out my black planner, turning to the page. I scribbled down my English homework, my pen effortlessly sliding across the paper. I saw fingers tap on my desk, and I looked up to see Jinora. I quickly looked for Kai, realising he was talking to Mr. Pasko. I smiled at her, twirling my pen.

"Good morning," I said, giving her a high-five.

"Morning," she smiled before getting out her planner and writing down the homework. "When does this class end again?"

"8:56," I responded. I watched Kai as he walked back to his seat. He stopped cold when he saw Jinora.

"Jin," I nudged her with my elbow. She looked up, her eyes locking with Kai's. "Jinora, this is Kai. Kai, Jinora,"

"Hi," Kai whispered.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Okay, class, today we're going to be doing…"

* * *

><p>After English, I quickly scurried to Math. Jinora and Kai both had P.E. together. <em>They would be such a cute couple<em>. I thought, squealing. I opened the door to my math class, immediately dropping my math books at the sight in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, be sure to review, and ask me questions on Tumblr! To the person who sent me "Where's makorra", I answered your question. It's coming soon, don't you worry!<strong>

**Do y'all ship Kanora like I do? What do you guys think of Aerin? Be sure to tell me! Also, IDEAS PLEASE IM DYING!**

***kisses***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellllooooo! Welcome back to Opposites Attract. Hope you guys have a good Christmas break (if you celebrate it). Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, whatever you celebrate! BTWS, THIS IS SERIOUS CRAP! THIS IS SO RUSHED! IT'S A FILLER! **

**BUT FIRST!**

**Review responses! *CHAPTER TWO ONLY!***

**galaxy13: wat**

**PokerFace1213: aww, you got excited! i didn't think people got excited! x3 **

**t momez: i have skyrim, i play it all the time. i really wanna move to seattle, i do not belong in california. **

**I'll-Call-You-Fern: oooooooooookkkkkkkkkk**

**AvaKorra: of course**

**Shameless Girl: that was the plan. i said kanora, like **_**ka**_**i and ji**_**nora**_**. kanora. **

**MOVING ON! Outfits on profile!**

* * *

><p>Before my books hit the floor, I quickly grabbed them and ran out the door. My back hit the wall, and I slid down it, my butt soon hitting the floor. I couldn't believe what I just saw.<p>

_Mako and Aerin were kissing_.

I knew he liked her. I was aggravated.

Tears poured out of my celestial blue eyes, and I quickly wiped them away. I stood up, brushing off my legs. Why were they even here? Mako had P.E. and Aerin had Science; this was a Maths class.

I walked back into the classroom, noticing that they had stopped kissing. Mako's amber eyes stared into Aerin's midnight blue pools. She looked so happy. Instead of sitting in my usual sit in the front, I sat in the very back. Mako tore his eyes away from her to me.

"Korra! It's not what it -" I cut him off with a scoff.

"Like I care, Mako. Do whatever you want." I was so over him. He frowned, grabbed Aerin's hand, and led her out of the class.

* * *

><p>I angrily set down my bag at the table, sitting next to Asami, a quarrelsome look on my face.<p>

"How was Maths?"

"Horrible," I grumbled. "I saw Mako and Aerin kissing." She spat out the water she was drinking.

"Repeat?"

"Mako and Aerin are a thing now, I guess." I bit my lip to keep the tears from falling. I felt numb all over my body. Mariah looked at me, empathy set deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry, Korra." Asami put her hand on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Jinora bouncing over to us, joy spread over her fawn brown eyes.

"Kai asked me out, Kor!" she squealed. I fake smiled. She sat down next to Mariah. "So for a girl, I'm thinking….Roseanne, and for a boy Nathan. Or is that too basic? Oh! What about Ashton and Leslie? Ashton would be the girls name. Catalina and Russell? Forrest and Mckayla? Cat and Jor-"

"MAKO KISSED AERIN!" Asami shouted. Jinora closed her mouth.

"Oh, Korra….I'm so sorry-"

"I don't care!" I hissed, clutching my bag. The bell rang, and I quickly walked to History.

* * *

><p>I flopped down onto my bed, probably getting makeup all over my snow white duvet. I didn't really care. I heard the door open, and I looked up to see my mother standing there.<p>

"Are you okay Korra?"

"Fine," I growled.

"Okay. I saw on your report card you got a 89 on your History test. I don't expect this kind of slacking from yo-" she was cut off my door slamming in her face.

I checked the mirror one last time. I had on a black crop top, with a black leather skirt. I found these black combat Converse things, along with a black beanie. I grabbed my old black backpack and headed downstairs.

"Enough black?" Dad joked. I glared at him before grabbing an apple and heading out the door.

Since I lived straight across the street from my house, I went out the back door. I opened up the bark brown gate, my finger sliding across the smooth wood. I looked out at the school, and saw Asami's car pull up. She stepped out, and shut the door. I began running toward the entrance. Instead of walking up to her, I turned right and headed the backway to class.

I stomped into homeroom, heading to the back. I took off my beanie and smoothed out my hair. I sat down, and waited for Asami, Jinora, and Mariah. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mako and Bolin walk in, pushing eachother. I growled and put my face in my arms. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Asami's mint green eyes staring at me, concern floating in them.

She had on a squirrel grey dress and a navy blue denim jacket thrown over it. She had a smokey grey bow in her hair, keeping her bangs aside. She had cerulean blue Converse look-a-likes on. Her hair was curled at the ends, and she had a pair of sunglasses hanging from her dress neckline. On her ears she had owl earrings, and on her right wrist she had a silver bracelet. She was wearing silver nail polish, along with electric pink lipstick and mascara.

Jinora had on a crop top with sunflowers on it, along with ripped shorts. She also had on smokey grey Converse-look-a-likes. She braided sections of her hair, and curled the ends.

Mariah had on butterfly blue crop top t-shirt with snow white short overalls over it. She had on frosty blue sandals, and a pepper black hat was in her hand. She had braided her hair, and was holding a pair of sunglasses.

"While we were waiting for you this morning, we saw Mako and Aerin." Asami said, sitting next to me.

"It looked like they were fighting," Jinora added. I rolled my eyes.

"They weren't," I mumbled. "Let's just forget it okay?"

"Korra," Mariah sighed, grabbing my hand. "Just because they were kissing doesn't mean they're dating now." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Guys, really, I don't care about Mako. Or Aerin. Whatever they do is their business."

"Kor-"

"GUYS! Just forget it! Please!" Asami sighed, looking down at her feet.

* * *

><p>After school, it was pouring. I snagged my old navy blue Republic City High sweatshirt and pulled it over my head. I had agreed to go to Asami's house. Thing is, her mother was ill, and so she had to rush home to see her. Asami lived about a mile away, and I had to walk.<p>

Sure, I could just take my car, but I needed the exercise. I began my trek.

I'm sure my backpack was soaked by now. The front of my hair was wet and sticking to my body. My legs were drenched, and I was visibly shaking.

I was engrossed in my own little world of music, until a car pulled up next to me. I looked through the open passenger window, expecting some low-life boy to ask me why I was alone.

What I saw surprised me.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry. How about…. 25 reviews, new update. Also update!<strong>

**Bye guys!**

***mwah***

_**Lia**_


End file.
